


Movie Night

by VKDrabs (valorikei)



Series: Order Neutral RusAme Drabbles [27]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Cold War Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of Unhealthy Previous Relationship, Movie Night, VK Drabs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valorikei/pseuds/VKDrabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble #77: Pairing Order: RusAme / Rating: T+ / Prompt: Ivan reacting to watching Anastasia for the first time / WARNING: contains very mild mentions of past violence</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

"Alright, ready?" Alfred grinned excitedly as he turned the TV on, squatting down by the little VHS player as he waited for the slow machine to wake up. Ivan already was curled up under a blanket on the couch, crochet hook in hand as he worked his way around the giant granny-square pattern. That certainly was a pro of having someone handy-craft talented as a lover, and it was quite the endearing sight to glance over and see big bad Mr. Russia curled up like a kitten doing something as domestic as making a heavy blanket big enough for himself and another.

"I suppose," Ivan shrugged, still in the dark about what all Alfred was going to show him. It had to be something big for Alfred to go to such extreme lengths, the lights dimmed and the room stockpiled with snacks and tissue boxes and all the deluxe works typical of his frivolous lover. Alfred smirked up at him after pushing the tape into the cassette slot, making sure it was completely rewound so it wouldn't ruin his surprise. "May I have another cookie?"

"Sure thing!" Alfred chirped and trotted back over to the couch, taking the whole tray with him from the glass coffee table before lifting up the edge of the blanket and slipping in beside his love. Plucking a cookie up from the plate, he held it out to Ivan's lips and let him eat from his hand, Ivan too busy starting the next round to take the cookie in his own hands. The video's introduction started up, the ads going through their spiel as Alfred settled in, eating a cookie for himself as he snuggled close.

"Are you going to tell me what it is yet?" Ivan asked curiously, glancing at Alfred with a soft and gentle smile, earning a peck on the cheek from his happy lover. Alfred only chuckled teasingly before draping his arms around Ivan's shoulders, nuzzling him.

"Nah, it's a surprise!" he teased, as he had been doing for the past week it had taken to plan their little meet up. Things had been getting better over the years, and Russia had started warming up to America again. It initially had been extremely difficult for the two of them to even be in the same room together, not that Alfred really blamed Russia for it. The older nation had taken his fall and rebirth pretty badly, and he was still feeling the recoiling effects of the aftermath as his people continued to cause troubles for him. In any event, they had gotten to the point where they could even handle holding hands and kissing and hanging out with each other. They weren't ready to try the next step yet, but they were getting there, or at least Alfred thought so.

It had been a rough almost-century of being frenemies with Russia, their ups and downs having global effects on everyone around them but most importantly between them. Had Alfred offered to just sit down and watch a movie with Russia say, 50 years ago, one or both of them would have been beaten up by now.

Smiling at the fond and still somewhat-uncomfortable memories, Alfred decided to just relax and gauge Russia's reaction, hoping his love would be impressed with his little project. One more advertisement later and the movie finally started, and Ivan's eyes widened in surprise. "That is– my home?" he gasped breathily, his heart clenching at the notion of having a classically animated American film based in Russia!

But just listening to the introduction, Ivan started to get worried. "A-Alik?" he questioned, turning slowly to look at Alfred's excited and bubbly smile. He couldn't believe it. Alfred was really making a movie about– "1916?"

"Yeah! Isn't the artwork beautiful?" Alfred grinned excitedly, Ivan grimacing away from him. He shook out of Alfred's hold, his love wincing away in hurt at the rejection. Bringing his hands together defensively in front of his chest as Ivan moved away from him, Alfred started to fidget and tremble. "D-don't you like it?"

"You think I want to watch something like this after–" after everything? Ivan didn't dare finish, glaring angrily at the corner of the room as he stood up, starting to fold up his blanket so he could leave, only starting to get angrier as he listened to the rest of the introduction. "And you even put Tsar Nikolai in there? Do you think this is a joke?!"

"I-Ivan! Calm down!" Alfred tried to protest, catching his love's sleeve only to have Ivan yank away from him again. Russia obviously wasn't going to be consoled, but Alfred would be damned if this night was going to be ruined before it even began!

"I thought I trusted you!" Ivan spat venomously at him, defenses raised and on edge as Alfred scrambled to pause the movie so they wouldn't miss anything. Ivan stormed past him with tunnel-vision, refusing to acknowledge Alfred's pleading before getting tackled by America, the force strong enough to only push him forward a step. Ivan rounded on him and shoved Alfred away, struggling not to try hurting him further. "Don't touch me!"

"Snowflake, calm down!" Alfred shouted, and Ivan winced as if he had been slapped across the face, Alfred's panicked face and injured voice making him hesitate long enough for Alfred to blurt out the rest of what he wanted to say into the stunned silence that followed his initial outburst. "It's not going to be what you think, I promise!"

Ivan's lower lip trembled but he tucked it into his mouth all the same, chewing on his options for a moment before dropping his offensive stance, giving his equally shaken up love another chance. "What… what do you mean?"

"Just come back to the couch and watch it with me," Alfred coaxed, and then slowly offered his hand, careful not to make any sudden moves in fear of startling Ivan away for good. Russia stared at his exposed palm for a long moment before gently accepting the peace offering, taking a step closer.

"You are lucky I love you, Sunflower."

His grin stretching across his face again, Alfred eagerly tugged Ivan back to the couch and sat him down, helping Ivan fluff out the blanket again as the wintry nation tried out a coy and very small smile. Once they were settled again, Alfred pressed play and hoped for the very best.

Ivan's heart clenched as he watched his animated royal family, his eyes starting to sting with tears at the fond yet horribly painful memory of them, at least until–

He scowled.

"That is Rasputin?" he huffed indignantly, upper lip drawn up in a snarl as he scowled at the freakish skeleton of a man on the screen. He turned to Alfred, watching America shrug sheepishly and blush a little.

"Hey, I didn't animate it…"

"Alik…" Ivan frowned even deeper as he stared at the screen, the flames on the TV setting the room ablaze in a wash of reddish light, his heart aching somewhat as he continued to watch, attempting to keep his many, many criticisms to himself. "You do know… Anastasia was also killed…"

"Yeah, I know," Alfred consented after a moment, slowly glancing up at Ivan with a shy and dorky smile. Ivan squinted at him, knowing that look to be the one that always came right before Alfred always did his very hardest to be romantic and thoughtful. "I thought it would be nice if… if she got a second chance at life. If things were different for her…. F-for you."

Ivan blinked slowly at him, Alfred blushing a soft rosy color that blended in well with his freckles, Ivan's own cheeks starting to match the pretty color as he continued. "I thought it'd be nice to go back and change history a little… Y-you know, make it different, make it better… Avoid all the… y-you know…"

"Da, I know," Ivan murmured softly, hugging Alfred tight right then and there, feeling a little honored and rather special and definitely touched. Alfred truly was too precious for him, and Ivan found himself anxiously wanting to see just what Anastasia's alternate life would bring her. "Thank you…"

"You're totally welcome! Now come on and hush, let's finish the movie!"


End file.
